Orniplabin is a triprenylphenol compound derived from the fungus, Stachybotrys microspora, and is known to have action which promotes plasminogen activation (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-224737). More specifically, orniplabin binds to the fibrolysis factor, plasminogen, and alters its conformation to promote conversion of plasminogen to plasmin by plasminogen activator. In addition, orniplabin promotes binding of plasminogen to fibrin. Orniplabin also promotes dissolution of pulmonary embolisms thrombus in pulmonary embolism model rats in vivo.
However, actions of orniplabin other than the plasminogen activating action thereof have heretofore been unknown.